


Violinist in the Underground

by Shadow_Ombre



Series: Invalid Verification [7]
Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms, The Phantom of the Opera (1989)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 12:10:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18778003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Ombre/pseuds/Shadow_Ombre
Summary: Love or Music，Christine只能从其中做出选择——她真的只能从其中做出选择吗？





	Violinist in the Underground

她独自在地铁站的人流中穿梭，目的明确地，从未停下来过。

人们在进站口和出站口来来往往，在早晨像急于赶往地狱，傍晚则疲惫地慢慢拖着自己的灵魂回家，关上门，便什么都不知道了。

她同样是其中一员，和别人几乎没有区别。流浪的音乐人在地铁道演奏落在尘埃中的乐曲，帽子里空空如也。谁也没有注意到演奏者或者演奏的曲目是否发生过改变。

Christine此刻又经过地铁站，准备赶去参加一场重要的选拔：只要她能被选中，就能成为一家著名电影制片公司主题曲的演唱者。为此，她和Meggie在图书馆找到不少很优美的曲目，再从中精心挑选，作为自己今天晚上的竞争曲目。

她自从开始练习那首曲子以来，就被一种奇怪的感觉纠缠着；她曾经从未注意的：灰蒙蒙的天空，终日不停的雨雾，汽车的高音喇叭……看上去平淡无奇的事物却令她困惑万分——他们好像甚至都不应当出现：夜莺、鲜花、马车……19世纪的所有反而显得更加合适？

但是它们都不重要，至少不足以成为令她困惑的事物。她只应当着眼于自己的工作，甚至都不应当奢想爱情；毕竟，无论时代如何变化，经济的结合总是首选。

她把包抱在胸前，又挤上了地铁。其实她那包里根本没有什么值得被偷的东西：钥匙，一只瘪瘪的钱包，落伍的手机和曲子的手抄稿。她看了看旁边的Meggie，正和她新谈的男友Raoul在电话里聊得热火朝天，说着各种甜腻的话语，脸上没有丝毫笑容。

Christine想起来一次她听见Meggie评论Raoul的时候：“他很有钱，又很爱我，而且长得也很帅。”

这些话令她很不舒服；她有些心疼Raoul，但也仅此而已。她知道，Meggie这么做不能说是完全错误的——而且Meggie也已经同意了Raoul的求婚。Christine没有遗漏Meggie流露出的真实的幸福感：这总比没有要好多了。或许假以时日，他们会成为人们所说的那一类“真正的夫妻”。Christine叹了口气。

她有些羡慕Meggie了。可是有谁能注意到她呢？虽然Meggie总是安慰她，肯定有很多男生爱慕她，只不过不敢说出来而已，她却依然觉得沮丧：就像是在等待某一个特定的人，可是他迟迟没有出现。

“童话里的白马王子吗？”Meggie很不淑女地朝她翻了一个白眼，两个人同时笑起来。

她们来到录播工作室，顺利通过了测评。出来的时候，Raoul已经在外面等着了，他顺理成章地接走了Meggie，Christine笑着拒绝了他们的邀请。

她再次把包抱紧在胸前，突然感到眼前一片模糊；眼泪正不受控制地向外涌，而她只想大吼大叫，接近于某种失望。

她刚刚唱完的曲子，那首《Don Juan Triumphant》，在她的脑海里疯狂地重复，一遍又一遍，一遍又一遍！就像是某种可怕的诅咒！更令她恐怖的，这首曲子，只有她的独唱部分，却加入了某种深沉的男声，毒雾一般紧紧包裹——不，勒紧她直到死亡。而她，最令她羞耻的，却像电视里那些受训的亚洲的蛇，随着训蛇人的指示而狂舞。

我疯了，她悲哀又绝望。

她站在地铁站口，朝着黑黢黢的方向向下看，在努力忽略脑中的音乐后，感觉到了异常：本应人满为患的地方竟空空如也。她长叹一口气，慢慢走了下去，却发现回音飘荡在四周。

这不对，一定有什么问题。她感到恐慌：我可是在纽约，她更加不安了，什么都有可能发生！  
她也没带枪出门——太不谨慎了，她暗自后悔。

她站在月台上，祈祷地铁能快点到，好结束自己“无谓”的担忧。但是地铁就是不见踪影。她掏出手机反反复复地查看时间，从未觉得如此缓慢；她甚至怀疑自己的手机终于坏了！她感觉周围越来越冷，牙齿都在打颤，可现在还是秋天！

与可怕的外在死寂相对的，是她那一刻不曾停歇的脑海中的音乐：

"You see my face in shadow  
My heart is overflowing  
There is so much you could learn to love  
You aren’t content knowing  
Tenderly  
You could see  
My soul! "

够了！

她捂住头，忍不住大叫。

然后，这声尖叫就被强行终止了：

因为那地铁站的小提琴手，拉起了这首被诅咒的曲子。

Christine感觉自己失去了所有能力：呼吸，言语……她甚至都做不了什么，除了缓缓蹲下来，大口喘着粗气，眼睛里面的震惊与痛苦已经掉在地上，发出奇特的声音。

即便是这样，即便她几乎已经窒息，最可怕的沉默疯狂尖叫，她都无法摆脱《Don Juan Triumphant》……死亡都无法令她从中摆脱。她又跟着旋律，先是很小声地哼鸣，再后来声音越来越大：她的痛苦转为了喜悦，所有迷失与被抛弃的想法都黯淡下来，满心只有音乐和爱。

直到最后的长音也在空气中弥漫到无影无踪，琴弓才离开琴弦，小提琴手抬起了头。她能感到那束锐利的目光打量着自己，就像辨认某件分别已久的东西。

Christine这才发觉他的帽子一直都戴在头上：他不为了钱，那……

她只是看着小提琴手不慌不忙地把乐器放回原处，拉上拉链，再正常不过地挎在肩上，然后朝她这个方向走来。

Christine猜他是朝着自己来的。她屏住呼吸，有些不安，却没想到小提琴手从她身边已经走过。

他——Christine现在非常确定，这是一名男性。她虽然从未见过他，却意外觉得熟悉：

"So, how do you like it ?"

他走过她身旁，是在喃喃自语，还是感谢她的欣赏，还是……他停了下来。她吃惊地转过身去，而他也回过头，审视着她。

都不对，都不对，她想；这是他们早就分享的秘密，是只有他们才能理解的话语。

可是她已经不再记得了，只是用一种茫然的目光看着他。她保留了基本的感知，其余的，诅咒使得她已经遗忘了。

"Christine Day..."他喃喃着她的名字，咀嚼着某种强大的情感，而她甚至没有思考那是否是自己的名字，只觉得自己在被呼唤，被需要。她本能地望着他，任由自己的灵魂迷失在他的双眼中，泪光模糊了她的思想。

她从未见过他，可是这熟悉的语调，仿佛她已经在百年之前就已知晓。

但理智突然惊醒，使得她后退一步，转身准备逃离：一个从未见过的男人，拉着几乎无人知晓的曲子，说着自己的名字，空旷的地铁站，安全感先于她的理智离开，留下她的灵魂仍飘荡在外，一具躯体的空壳充满恐惧。她的双脚仿佛被强有力的锁链拴住，不能动弹。

那男人的目光始终停留在她身上，或者，穿透了生命，径直牵引着她不再属于自己的灵魂：  
"Christine, come, come back to me, come...＂，他又在呼唤她了，悲哀地，绝望地，急切地；而她，而她无法抗拒这诱惑：她的灵魂从来都是服从的，即便她已经遗忘了一切。她知道，或许现在离开，自己就能摆脱可能存在的危险，可她的灵魂却在疯狂地渴求，就像沙漠中迷茫的游人，痛饮剧毒的甘甜泉水。

她的心在微笑，眼角湿润地。眨眨眼睛，她又面对着小提琴手。她看着他的眼睛，熟悉的记忆慢慢浮现。尽管她无法再度回忆起具体内容，但她至少明白，他就是自己一直在等待的那个人。

"Oh, l knew we would find each other."他对着她而微笑了。她本应感到害怕，却低下了头，算是某种意义上放弃了抵抗。她承认了，那些百年之前就应当被承认的情感，却被恐惧的积雪掩盖的喷发的火山。

"Love, music, they’re forever..."他终于说出了那句咒语，她最后的防线崩溃了，那些因回忆而带来的折磨变得甜蜜。她依然无力改变自己的命运，因为她的灵魂深处从未停止爱。

她只需要最后的确认，尽管已经没有任何必要："You’re him, aren’t you ?"

他第一次真切地笑了，一种释然的、抚慰的；她不会承认，自己只不过是想多听听他的声音。  
"You were expecting someone else ?"他没有等待她的回答，而是靠得更近了，缓缓抱住了她：一手环在她的后背，一手顺着她的头发，将她拉进自己的怀里。

她能闻到古龙水和……什么别的一些味道，她不陌生，但从没闻过。她此刻专注于回想起他的名字，姓氏很快被她从混乱的记忆中发现，可是他的名字，即将脱口而出，却什么也不记得……

她只愿这一刻能延长，她能停留在他的怀抱中，任由他修长的手指梳理自己的卷发，而自己什么都不需要担忧。没有更多的疑惑与恐惧，只是懒散的幸福感缓慢淌出。

"You have always been my inspiration, Christine."她想起来了一个字母，E——其实她只要把曲稿从背包中拿出来就能知道他的名字，但她不愿动弹，不愿离开他的怀抱，不愿被空气中若有若无的寒意包裹。

他的双手现在不再止于梳理她的头发，而是轻轻捧起她的脸颊。他皮手套下的手指是冰冷的，Christine看着他蓝灰色的眼睛，但是眼睛里却像是有火在燃烧；我大概也是一样，她不由自主地微笑起来。

"You made it all possible, Christine..."

他的气息缓缓抚慰着她绯红的双颊。她又想起来了——R。或许他就要吻她了，她开始轻轻地颤抖。但是她希冀又有些害怕的吻迟迟没有出现，只能任由他捕捉疑惑与失望的阴影。

他们相聚如此之近，她能清晰地听到呼吸随着时间流逝而逐渐深刻。她仿佛正处在没有氧气的海洋中，周围一片近乎刺眼的阳光，而他则是唯一可以信任的黑暗。她不顾一切地朝着黑暗奔去，却总是有着无形的距离分离他们——还差一些，还差一些，她试图说服自己的焦虑不安。

"Christine, l loved you, l love you and l will love you...forever."

他爱我！他从未停止爱她，也不会停止爱她。她爱他吗？她应当爱他。但她说不出那简单的三个词。

I；还差一些，她已经临近悬崖了，感到温暖的风正从湖上涌来，将她不顾一切地推下。尽下面，黑暗的深渊正柔和地注视着、等待着。

"Now it’s just a matter of what you choose...love or music ?"  
他最终用吻抹去了两人之间可有可无的距离，Christine闭上了眼睛，不知道泪水是否背叛了自己的感情。他是那么的冷，以至于他的吻显得不可接受的灼烫。虽然披挂着“吻”的外衣，他们只是单纯地相遇，没有激情，无非最后再次确认——K。

他用戴着手套的手抹去了她的泪水，一面勾勒着她脸颊的轮廓。她的脸颊，那么柔软，泛着泪痕与令人神往的淡红色。他在等待，他在不安，他在不安地等待，等待着百年之前就应当会有的结果。

"I choose you, Erik, Erik Destler."她颤抖着，几乎贴在他的唇上。她早应当做出这个选择了——他不止一次地问她，在以前的黑暗中，镜子的另一面，命运的一晚，永恒的选择在她心上反复回旋。而她的回答，如今依然不属于他给的选择。

"People could only love me for my music, and only the music."

但是她却选择了Erik；既不是他的音乐，也不是他的爱。她什么都没有获得，什么都没有落下。短暂的一刻，Erik的眼睛突然失去了所有的光芒，无法映出任何色彩，Christine甚至无法望见自己。她的灵魂——如果还能说是暂时或者曾有过一点时间属于她的话——突然离开了她；Erik的眼睛就像是无尽的黑洞，使她的意志、理智、精神……一切的一切都不再属于她自己。她已经站得摇摇晃晃，若不是Erik紧箍住她的双臂，她整个人几乎靠在Erik身上才勉强不至于立刻倒下去。她的视野中，除了那一双燃烧着的眼睛，都在褪色，模糊，消失。

但她还有一点必须说的，那三个词，她的生命之所在，灵魂最后的枷锁，唯一的救赎。只要她还能继续坚持过这一刻，她就不能被他所伤害：毕竟，她的姓氏依然是Day，来自光明，来自白昼——

但她怎么能抗拒自己的情感？

"Erik, l love you."她几乎是不清醒地，含糊地说完，就完全脱离了她来自的白昼，来到Erik永夜的王国。

天使落入了恶魔的怀抱。


End file.
